


The Account of Albert Flight

by GirlEntropy



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Diary/Journal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlEntropy/pseuds/GirlEntropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain and simple: Albert Flight's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it All Began

"Mr Flight, you have a visitor in the sitting room." Mrs Burton nodded her head with a disapproving look in her eye, and added "A woman" as she stepped away. At first Albert had an idea of who might be there to see him, now he was confused. Hurrying down the stairs, pulling his braces back up on his shoulders he had half a mind to run back for his jacket. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stopped caring how proper he may not look to great his guest.

Quick steps stopped him short at the sight of familiar auburn hair in piles of curls, he cleared his throat and tried his best to smile when Bella Drake turned. “Mrs Drake” Flight nodded his head. “Does your husband know you are here?” He motioned for her to sit and waited until she was comfortable to sit as well.

 

"My husband thinks I am off to visit a troubled friend."

 

"And do you seem to think me…troubled Mrs. Drake?"

 

Try as he might he could not hold the woman’s gaze and found himself staring at the floor around her feet. “I think you haven’t sleep well for days, I think that I knew on the first day I met you that you carry a burden heavier than most realize. And I think you should know that I’m aware.” She said no more and didn't need to, it didn't surprise Flight that Drake had spoken to her.

 

“And my plight, brings you all this way?”

 

"In a manner of speaking, yes"

 

Bella rustled in the bag she carried with her, and brought out a leather bound book. She held it up towards Flight, before setting it down on the small wooden table between them. He hesitated before picking it up. His instinct was to open it, let the pages flutter and when he did saw they were empty. “When I left for my life with Mr. Drake, one of the girls gave me a book like that. She said being able to write down her thoughts helped her through the darker times, and deal with changes.” Bella tried to get Flight to look at her, but it was no use. “I thought perhaps it would help you, to write down the things that weigh on you so.”

 

Flight quickly rose to his feet, clutching the book to his chest. The action startled Bella and she too rose. “I meant no disrespect Mr. Flight.” He held up a hand to stop her, and his smile was a little brighter. “Mr. Drake is a very lucky man, you are thoughtful Mrs. Drake and I appreciate your gift.” Bella ducked her head with a gentle smile, shaking her head.Turning, she headed for the door.

 

“I should be getting back.”

 

"Allow me see you home Mrs. Drake."

 

Bella paused at the door, her eyes raising up to the top of the stairs and the shadow of Mrs. Burton that hovered there, and she could feel the disapproving look through the darkness. “I can hold my own Mr. Flight, have a good evening.” Before Flight could argue Bella was already out the door.


	2. {1}

There is no absolution in these pages, and yet I find it entirely too easy to sit with a pen and fill them. Even the thought of it fills me with a light of hopefulness that I can take off some of the weight off my burdens. 

Faced with this new found freedom, I find it hard to figure out where to begin. I guess the best place would be my arrival on Leman St. and the auspices that brought me here. Given that they are not what everyone has been lead to believe. The bulk of my guilt comes from the fact that essentially I am here to save my own life. For as long as I remain here at H division and act as a spy and saboteur, then Inspector Shine will keep to himself the dangerous information he knows about me. 

This has lead me to do something I would have never thought possible. A kind, good man has died. It was something that I could have prevented, something that I knew was destined to happen. Yet I was powerless to my own selfish fear. I am just as corrupt as the man who holds power over me. I cannot in good conscious let this stand. Inspector Reid and his men have taken me in, albeit with clear hesitation, and I have done what I said I would not. I have let him down. I will go to Reid and tell him the truth of the matter, no matter what the end.


	3. {2}

The fact I am able to write this entry is a sound testament to the generous heart of Inspector Edmund Reid. I walked on the side of bravery today and went to him concerning my involvement with Inspector Shine. 

I went to him expecting the worse to be honest, that I would be stripped of my position and need to prepare to find myself at the rope. Part of me might have preferred that over the look of disappointment on Reid’s face and the anger in his voice.

I can’t say that I understand why he chose to proceed the way he did, but it is probably best that I do not question it and be grateful that for the moment I have been spared. Things are, for all intents and purposes proceeding as if Reid is not aware of my situation. And yet there is still more I feel compelled to tell him.


	4. {3}

I have learned a painful lesson today, that no amount of being careful will keep your illicit affairs wrapped in secrecy. There is no doubt that the situation I found myself in tonight was clearly a form a punishment for the actions that I am compelled to make. Compelled because in the end I am human, and that comes with flaws, flaws that come in the form of needs. If one does not see to them, they become a distraction. I tried my best to keep my desires from over taking my mind, however certain people in my daily life were making that very difficult.

Tonight I left the house the way I always do, quickly and from the side door that runs out of the kitchen. When I stepped out in to the street I ran into Captain Jackson. He made it quite clear from his actions and words that he knew where I had been. There was a fear that gripped me then, that I was facing a man who with one breath could easily shatter everything I had built for myself. I’m ashamed now at how I pleaded for his silence, how I had shown him a side of my weakness, but it could not be helped, I was ruled by my fear. Now there are two men who hold the key to my downfall. That is far too many. 

I don’t know what compels Captain Jackson to feel this way, but he made it clear that he has no desire to “rat me out”, as he stated. I cannot explain the relief I felt hearing him say that. I still felt as though I should offer him something in return. He asked only for a favor, which he claimed he might call upon soon enough. For seeming like a man of a straight forward persuasion, there is a level of complexity to Captain Jackson I find very interesting. I’m concerned with being beholden to him, but fear I have little choice in the matter.


End file.
